Rusty Halo(Slight Hiatus)
by Ashmaria
Summary: It's been a long time since I've been there. So long that, I have fallen in love with a deadly, handsome, sin. It is forbidden and yet, I brake the rules. Only to be closer to him. Full summary inside. Rating might change depending on readers opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Man, sadly.**

**Summery:**

It's been a long time since I've been there. So long that, I have fallen in love with a deadly, handsom, sin.

His long, black, silken hair always in a high ponytail. His dark lashes encloseing his beautiful black orbs.

On the exterier, he seems rude, tempormental, and unfriendly.

But on the inside, he's carring and gentle. He is unfriendly, unless you own the key to his ice-cold heart.

It is forbidden and yet, I brake the rules. Only to be closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen<strong>

_I'm falling. I've been falling for so long. It's my entire fault that I'm falling. _

_I was envious of the humans, and accused Him of loving them more then us angels. I rose against Him, and was punished for it._

_They broke my wings and threw me down to earth, to mingle with the stupid, mindless humans._

_I won't be able to go back, ever. My life up there was ended when I insulted God and practically spat in His face._

_**Mana, I'm so sorry.**__ I thought as my neck and upper back slammed down onto ice-cold water._

* * *

><p>I awake with a jolt as I looked at my surroundings. I was in my clean and collected apartment. I had moved in right before the school year started.<p>

My name is Allen Walker and in human years, may age is 16.

I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with the cold water. When I turned it off I looked at myself in the mirror.

I am pale, short, and I have a disfigured arm. It is red, scaley, and has a cross enbended in it. My nails are naturaly black on that hand.

I sighed and looked at my snow white hair and pale tan-almost pink/orange- eyes. When I looked at my scar, I felt sick. The mark is a discrace to my kind and it just makes my appearance worse.

Finaly I walked out and got dressed in the black order accedemies school uniform. It was mainly black but it had silver buttons running down the middle until the fabric stopped at my waist line.

I slipped on my black slacks and boots before finaly slipping on my white gloves.

Looking at the clock, I started to panic. It was ten minutes till school started and the walk was a 15!

"Looks like I'll have to put alittle boost in my step…It's not like the humans will notice anything. They're to slow to comprehend much." I mumbled as I walked to the bag that contained my school books.

I swung the bag over my shoulder and ran out the door.

Running on the sidewalk, from the corner of my eye I saw everyone I pass look at me. I sighed threw my nose and ignored them.

I really hate my apearence.

Up there I looked normal but down here, I look like a freak. (So I've been told)

But I guess I can't begrudge all humans. I know a few that are nice, i can actually call them 'friends'.

When I entered the school, the five minuets bell rang.

Going to my locker I unlocked it, got my books that were for my first four classes, closed the door and walked to class.

As soon as I sat down, the bell that started class rung. Professor Lee walked in with his normal bunny cup filled with coffee.

He scanned the rows to see if anyone was absent and since no one was, he started science.

All four morning classes came and went so slowly, I felt like falling again.

At the end of forth hour, I ran toward the cafeteria, eager to see the humans I call "friends"

When I entered the cafeteria, I grabbed a tray and got in line.

When I got up to the window, Jerry the cafeteria cook smiled and said "Allen, my boy, what can I get for you?"

"The usual please." I said, practicing my maners.

"Oh it's so fun cooking for you, cutie." He said before he dissapeared and started cooking my mountain of food.

When he was done I gave him the money and walked back toward my human friends.

"Allen-kun~!" I heard Lavi, my hyper-active, tall red-haired, friend yell as I neared the table.

As soon as I put down my tray, I was glomped by the bunny-like man.

"It's nice to see you to Lavi…can you get off of me now?"

"What? Al-buddy you don't hate me do you?" he asked as he obeyed me.

"No, I'm just hungry, idiot." I said as I laughed.

"Hey Allen." I heard the sweet and gentle voice of Lenalee say from behind me.

"Hi."

"Allen, buddy, got any news about the gig tonight?" Lavi asked me. We're in a band with one other guy named Timcampy. Tim for short.

It's our first gig and it's in a worn-down warehouse.

"Oh, ya. They changed the time so we need to get there at 5:00 instead of 7:00."

"Ok then. You should probably go tell Tim then."

"Already did last night. I tried calling you but you didn't pick up." I said between each food-filled fork I shoved into my mouth.

"Where's it at?" Lenalee asked me.

I swallowed before answering her.

Lunch continued with our small-talk until the lunch-room doors were kicked open.

Only one person in the whole entire school could do that and get away with it, Yuu Kanda.

"Yuu! ~" Lavi said as he glomped the Japanese teen.

"Get off, Baka Usagi." I could see the threat in his eyes.

I glared at him but continued eating.

As I ate, I could hear Lavi start telling one of his ridiculous stories to the long haired blackete.

_Idiot. He'll get his head cut off. _I thought as I finished my food.

**Lavi PoV**

When lunch was over and fifth period started, I felt better then ever. Not only do we have our first gig but, Allen was happy. It's rare for him to actually be _happy_ it's like he has a chip on his shoulder or something.

As I entered History, I looked around for Yuu-chan. Finding my prey I ran over and stole the seat next to him, since we don't have assigned seats."Hey, Yuu~!" I sang.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" He growled.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to come and listen to-"

"Hell no."

"Comon' Yuu. It'll be fun."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no." he growled as the bell rang for the start of class.

**Allen PoV**

As my last class of the day ended, I thought about tonight.

_So, we're going to play our first gig in a run-down warehouse, huh? If I get there early, maybe I could fix it up and make look presentable…That is if no one is around when I do…_My thoughts stopped when the bell rang, ending the school day.

As I put my stuff into my locker, I noticed Lavi and Kanda walking down the hall. I sighed through my nose and closed my locker before turning on my heel and walking away.

**Kanda PoV**

Damn it all. The Idiot Rabbit won't fucking leave me alone.

"Comon' Yuu, come and watch us. I promise it'll be fun." That Damned rabbit asked me for the upteenth time today.

"Tch. I'm not coming to watch and or listen to you and you stupid band tonight." I growled.

"If you come and watch us, I'll never ask you to do it again. I promise." Lavi said.

"Fine I'll go. But only this once, got that Usagi?"

"YAY KANDA IS COMING TO WATCH ME AND MY BAND!" He yelled as he pranced down the hall.

Damn it all, I really hate that rabbit-like guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo this is my first Yullen story so be nice.<strong>

**Critic is welcome, reveiws are awesome, and everything else makes meh feel special :D**

**Thanks for reading**

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


	2. Chapter 2

Allen and the band pulled up into a parking spot in front of the supposed run-down building they were performing in. An audible gasp was heard throughout the car as they laid eyes on the fancy looking building.

"Wooow~" Lavi chimed as he groped the building with his eyes. "I thought we were performing in a run-down building?" Lavi said seemingly dazzled.

Allen switched the car off and stepped out "Well, that was what I was told but….."

"It's perfect." Lavi finished for the boy.

"We don't know that yet until we enter it, dumbass." growled a very furious, Kanda Yuu.

Not only does he have to deal with these imbeciles on a regular basis but, he has to listen to their shrieks that they call music.

"Hey Tim, let's go!" piped Lavi as he grabbed the golden haired boy's arm and ran off and into the building, without an answer. Leinalee sighed and said "I'm going to follow them, just to make sure Lavi doesn't destroy something….." As she walked after the others.

"Idiot just wanted to get out of practicing before the concert." growled Allen as he walked around to the back of his car.

Being the ever so anti-social man he was, Kanda walked off, not wanting to have to look at the scrawny Allen longer than what was needed.

~Allen~

I sighed as I felt Kanda's presence leave. I don't know why but, I get so tense when he's around.

"Whatever, it's his own fault for having a bad aura." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and promptly fell asleep.

"_R….Sir….Sir! Wake up please!" I heard a child yelling nearby. I groaned and rolled to my side, coughing up water that was very dirty tasting._

_I felt small, warm hands gently touching my forehead and wounded right arm. I grabbed the hands softly and opened my eyes, and glanced at their owner. My throat was rough and dry as I whispered "where am I?"_

"_That's doesn't matter. You need to go to a hospital." He said, though his face was scowling, his eyes and tone of voice told me differently._

"_No, they can't…help me." I said, coughing in the middle of the sentence._

"_Sure they can." He said. I just stared at him, hating that I had to look like I was pleading to get him to not take me to the human's health room._

"_Fine, then let me take care of you…." He said as he pushed me into a sitting position._

"_No, don't…" I said as he tried to get me to stand._

"_Shut-up, your arm is hurt, and I won't let you bleed to death, since you won't go to a hospital." He said stubbornly. '_Stupid human…_' I thought as he half dragged half carried me out of the wooded plains that surrounded us…._

"Yashi…..Moyashi! Get off your ass and get ready, you're playing in ten minutes!" I heard Kanda grumble as he shook my shoulder softly.

I blurrily sat-up and rubbed my eyes, forgetting for a moment where I was, before realization dawned on me and quickly, I ran inside, shouting over my shoulder "Thanks for waking me!" And disappearing into the building to get ready for the show.

~Kanda PoV~

I grumbled as I followed the bean-sprout inside.

He's just really weird...and small, and creepy. _'He's most likely tone death too...'_ I thought as I walked to where all the other observers were waiting, in front of the stage.

About 10 minutes later, a guy in purple skinny jeans and a white, unbuttoned dress shirt, walked out and said "Ladies and Gentlemen! You are in for a real treat tonight! Tonight, we have a group of fresh meat for you to taste! They'll be playing three songs. Ladies and gents, please welcome to the stage, the group called 'Innocence'."

When he had finished, everyone around me cheered and hollered. I felt my left eye twitch with annoyance as everyone quieted.

Allen stood in front of the microphone, Leinalee played bass, Tim was on lead guitar and Lavi was at the drums. Everyone stared up at them and, Allen turned his head to the others and nodded.

What surprised me the most though, was the keyboard in front of Allen.

"Che…." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Allen hit a cord, and Tim joined in with him and soon, Allen was singing-with Lavi in the background.

"Girl that bring you down down down.

Girl that bring you down down down.

Girl that bring you down down down.

Girl that bring you down down down.

Don't give yourself away, don't live your life that way, because he's gonna say anything you want.

Then be quicker then he came, now you've got yourself to blame, don't put yourself back in the fire again…." As Allen sang on, I found myself actually…..oh god, do I say it? I found myself actually _**enjoying**_ it.

Everyone in the audience cheered as the song came to an end, before they started another one, until finally, the last one was started.

"Together we cry

Together we cry

Jenny was a poor girl living in a rich world named her baby hope when she was just fourteen.

She was hoping for a better world, for this little girl, but the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree.

When she gets that call Hope's to far gone, her baby's on the way.

With nothing left inside, together we cry…." For the first time since I met him, I thought that the Moyashi-_Allen_- could do something.

When the middle of the song came around, I found myself blinking in astonishment at how much emotion was in his voice as he sang just one little verse.

"Oh Mary's ambitious She wanna be a politician she's been dreaming about it since she was a girl.

She thought that she could be the one to change the world, always trying to pave a way for women in a, Man's world.

But life having a house, kids, two cars, husband hits the jar, checks that don't go very far now.

Now that she in it she keeps her mind on her wages and only raddling cages…"

'Wow.' Was the only thought that passed my mind before 'And he wrote _this_? The fuck has he been doing?' I sighed and watched as they finished the song and bowed, while the crowd-excluding a scowling me- cheered and screamed.

I smirked and weaved through the crowd and backstage to see them.

As I entered the room they were in, Lavi tackled me and said "Sooo~ How'd we do~?"

"Tch, stupid rabbit, you would know. You saw the crowd out there. Annoying as hell." I said, not even trying to de-latch him off of me.

"You didn't answer my question! Now tell me what you thought of our music. PWEASE YUU?" he said as he clung to me even more.

I sighed and nodded before saying….

* * *

><p><strong>The songs used in this are: 'Fall for anything' and 'We Cry' Both by: The Script.<strong>

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Writers block hath hit me hard D:=**

**BUT my brain is not being a butt-monkey(god i love saying that) anymore, so now, I SHALL WRITE. Or at least, laugh as my brain implodes from over-thinking...**

**Also...*gasps* WHAT HAVE I DONE? I'VE LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFY! Well, at least now you guys have something to tear at while i work my butt-off trying to upload shiz faster...**

**And and and annnnnnnddddddddddd Thanks so much guys for the lovely reviews :'D**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**R&R pwease?**

**~Ashmaria**


End file.
